leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icedeztea/Kane, the Fallout Vengeance
'''Kane, the Fallout Vengeance is a custom champion in League of Legends. Background Kane Vega hails from a world destroyed by the Void. He was part of the Last Stand and brought what remained of the his people, to Runeterra. In the Last Stand he fought with such Valor against the abominations of the Void. As he tooked down a creature 20 times his own size, he turned around and saw his entire Platoon torn and consumed. With that he forced what remained of his people out of their world. To him they were lost. He gathered the rest of the Platoons and escorted his people out of a Portal they had created to Runeterra. Though his own fiance was not able to make it. On the other side of the Portal was a city not to different from their own cities. This city was Piltover. Kane brooding over the loss of his fiance, spent his nights at local pubs, working no longer for his people. He decided to take up assasination contracts and mercenary work. In his latest contracts he was paid by Piltover to accomplish two tasks. Stop and represent Piltover in the League of Legends. Though he still has yet to put a plasma round through Jinx's head, he learned in the League of the existance of the Void in Runterra, and decided to fry the bugs. One painful death at a time. Abilities }} Kane throws a flashbang in order to stun target hit in a 300 range radius for 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = 1300 |cooldown = |cost = }} }} Kane launches a mini nuke at the target location, which contaminates an area and deals damage Magic Damage for 5 seconds. It has 300 range radius. This is a skill-shot. |leveling = |range = 1300 |cooldown = |cost = }} }} Kane's basic attack become ranged and consume mana every time he fires. He also gains flat bonus true damage (20/25/30/40/50), aside from converting his attack damage to magic damage. This functions similar to Ashe's Q |leveling = |range = 500 |cooldown = |cost = }} }} Kane sends a blast of radioactive waves at a target enemy champion, shredding their armor for 40/45/50 percent and their magic resist for 25/30/35 percent for 7 seconds. If close to the affected champion by 200 radius others enemies will also be affected. This is a targeted ability. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = }} }} Quotes ;Upon Selection *"You should fear men with nothing to lose." ;Attacking *"Silently." *"Without a sound." *"One shot, ten kills." *"Death follows." *"See you in hell." *"Into the darkness..." ;Moving *"No regrets." *"Understood." *"Easily done." *"For salvation." *"Their last light approaches." *"Let go of the past, to be weaker in the future." ;Death *"I join...my brothers..." ;Joke *"If two criminals walk into a bar...how much do I get paid?" ;Taunt *"Welcome to the new age." ;Upon first seeing a Void Champion *"Just another bug hunt." ;Taunting near an enemy *"I'm only giving them capital punishment officer." *"What, are you going to scold me for lacking morals?" *"Do you have a problem?" *"I told you I prefer to be alone." *"well, well look who's on my hit list." ;Taunting near an enemy *"I swear I didn't do it cupcake." *"Come to arrest me? You can't Piltover has me under contract." ;Taunting near an allied *"Your on my side..for now." *"Watch your back, you'll never know when you'll get melted by plasma." Art WIP Recommended Items ;Take your pick * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Note He's flexible so you can build other items apart from these items. Edits *W description changed (Thank you to DesPhantomes for the comment) *Q stun lowered to 2 from 3, and descriptions have become more specific (Thank you Allsaviors for the comment) Category:Custom champions